Can't Let Go of You
by Gato9
Summary: Ken loves Kari. But does Kari love him? Can you say tearjerker?


Can't Let Go of You  
By: Gato_9  
  
Disclaimers: Digimon does not belong to me, it belongs to Fox and Saban.   
  
I really seem to be in the depressed mood these days. *sighs* Oh well. I think this is about my 5th depressing fic. *sighs again* Depressing, and it JUST has to be a Kekari. *sighs more* R&R please.  
  
  
~|Can't Let Go of You|~  
  
  
The 17 year-old boy sat solemly on the park bench. Slowly, his eyes wandered towards the female brunnette that was strolling in the park. She almost looked like an angel, her hair gently tinged by the soft sunlight. Slowly, her head turned and her eyes met his, a soft curious crimson. Silently, she made her way towards him and he sighed leaning back pretending that he never noticed her. "Hi Ken," she said sitting down beside him. A smile was on her face, but to Ken, it looked forced.   
  
"Oh hi," he answered not too politly. Ken noticed a slight frown apear on her usually happy face. For a few moments, they sat in silence, looking their seprete ways. Finally, she managed to break the silence asking him, "So how are you, Ken? I havn't seen you in a while." She sounded somewhat shy to his ears. "Look Kari," Ken said gruffly, "I don't need this bullshit from you people. So you can go back to Davis and tell him I don't need your damn pity." Kari looked at him with sudden frustrated anger in her eyes. "Ken, I have -never- talked to Davis about talking to you. He doesn't even -know- I'm here! Geez Ken. Haven't you ever gone out for a little walk!?" she cried angrily.   
  
Ken couldn't feel just a bit of sadness for her. If she only knew, Ken thought, If she only knew. "That's it Ken. I can't stand sitting here with you anymore. I'm just trying to be friendly! You don't have the right to bitch at me right now." Kari turned her back towards him and was about to stalk off, but Ken stood up quickly and his hand rested on her shoulder.   
  
"Kari..." Ken whispered. Slowly, Kari turned around with such sorrowful eyes. "Kari... Damnit Kari. I can't hold this back anymore. I can't deny this feeling in my heart. God... How can I say this? Kari... I love you." Ken looked away expecting a slap, but nothing came. Ken couldn't hear -anything-. Ken looked back at Kari and say the saddest eyes he could ever imagine. Her bottom lip started to tremble as tears welled up in her eyes.   
  
"Oh Ken..." she whispered carressing his cheek with her hand. "Oh God, Ken..." slowly, her mouth started to open and close as if she was about to say something but decided not to. "Ken..." she started slowly, obviously trying to pick out the best words, "Oh Ken... I can't tell you how much I want to go out with you Ken. But... But I can't." Those simple words stung like a slap across his face. Ken stood there, stock-still. He couldn't say anything. "Oh Ken!" she wailed, "Oh Ken I want to so badly! But everything is going to turn out so wrong. Ken... I can't! Things won't be the same for us! Never!" "But Kari.. Give us a chance! Please!" Ken said gently grabbing her hand. Her eyes pleaded him to stop. "No Ken! Please don't drag me into this postition!"   
  
Ken could feel a tear fall slowly down his cheek and he fought to keep the rest in. "Kari please!" he pleaded despretly. Kari released her hand from his hold and said, "Ken... I can't Ken. But please. Please forgive me. If we ever did go steady, nothing is going to be right." "Kari... Give us a chance." Ken pleaded once more. Kari rested her head against his chest and whispered, "Why can't we just be friends Ken? What's holding us from being that?" "Because I love you," Ken answered.   
  
Slowly, Kari's head came up so they were almost nose to nose. "Ken..." she whispered before they were drawn into a kiss. Ken wrapped his arms around her waist wanting this moment to last forever. Kari's arms found her way around his neck but after a few seconds, Kari roughly pushed him away, tears running softly down her cheeks. "No! No Ken you can't! Please don't!" Kari cried, tears pouring steadly faster down her flawless skin. Kari whirled around, the wind blow tears to drop on the ground behind her. "I'm sorry Ken," she whispered before running off towards the sunset.  
  
~  
  
Ken sat on his bed holding a knife. His finger traced the flat side of the cool silver blade and he sighed. Why couldn't she have seen? Did he really want to do this? Ken closed his eyes and felt the cold steel rest against his wrist. Slowly, the coldness of the knife bit into his skin and Ken gritted his teeth to stop him from crying out in pain. How did this happen? Now it was too late. There was no way he could turn around and not do this. The pain was such a sudden rush to him. Almost like adrenilene but deadly. As Ken lay his head on his pillow, he whispered, "Can't you see Kari? I love you too much. I can't let go of you." Ken wandered into darkness and his eyes closed, for the last time.  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
*sobs* I don't have anything to say so just please reveiw and tell me your opinion. 


End file.
